1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a container for powder products. The present invention described herein relates to a container capable of generating powder in loose form. The invention further relates to cosmetic containers for powder products that present pressed and loose powder products for usage as per the convenience of user. Further the invention also relates to a scraper for such a container.
The container of the present invention can be used to store a wide variety of powder cosmetic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cosmetic industry generally uses cosmetic containers to store cosmetic compositions. A conventional case has a base and a cover which is pivotally attached to the base in which is provided a receptacle to receive the cosmetic product therein. Powder cosmetic products are an important class of cosmetics which find application in a plurality of cosmetic uses. Generally these are available in two forms either pressed or loose. Loose powder and pressed powder can be used on different occasions and times. The loose powder is usually used when applying for the first time. The pressed powder is good when re-application of make-up is required or for just doing the touch-ups later on. Loose powder containers are generally bulkier while the pressed powder containers are available in a compact form. The biggest disadvantage with loose powder is the fact that it can be quite messy and the user can not carry it in her make-up case or purse. Since loose powder is not easy to carry, the user generally uses loose form at home before going out and carries the pressed powder with her for use during the day. A pressed powder compact is easy to carry around without fear of destroying your pocketbook or spilling the powder. As is evident, there is a place for both pressed powder and loose powder in a woman's make-up collection. Working together, they give a quick and convenient way to subtly enhance complexion.
As both these forms of powder would be required by a user during the day it is desirable that the user gets to use them as and when she wishes. Hence, the requirement for a single container capable of presenting loose powder and pressed powder as per user's convenience.
There have been attempts at making the container portable and at the same time make loose powder available to the user as per convenience. There are available pressed powder compacts that convert pressed to loose powder. Great Britain Patent No. 2,236,673 to Lir France discloses a powder compact containing a compacted powder receiving base, a lid and a scraper movable relative to the base for producing free loose powder.
A problem associated with the above package is that the user does not have access to the compacted powder. The user can only grind the pressed powder and use the resultant loose powder but is unable to access the pressed powder, thereby meaning that a separate pressed powder container would have to be carried for using pressed powder.
There has also been an attempt to provide access to the pressed powder in a compact that also delivers loose powder. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,331 to Eng et al. is disclosed a dual mode compact comprising a base member for storage of compressed powder, a lid cooperable with and receivable on the base member, a scraper member disposed adjacent the well of the base member and a finger-engageable means adjacent to the well of the base member, these being turnable thereon, and keying means connecting the scraper member to the finger-engageable means such that turning of the latter will impart corresponding rotary movement of the scraper member and consequent shaving of the upper surface of the cake to produce controlled quantities of cosmetic powder particulates therefrom. Further, the scraper member can be swung from a first position to a second position, this second position exposing the upper surface of the pressed product and enabling direct access to the pressed product.
However, the shortcoming of the above compact is that it causes unequal scraping of pressed powder and stops working after some usage which occurs due to the construction of the scraper and the finger-turnable engageable means in the compact. As the finger-engageable means always stays on the bulk the scraper member is able to scrape off the bulk present in the center, therefore, the periphery bulk would not be scraped and after some usages the scraper would not be able to scrape further as the periphery bulk remains at the top and a well is formed on which scraper would not be able to scrape.
Therefore, there is a need for a container that provides efficient conversion of pressed powder to produce loose powder. There is also a need for a container for generating loose powder that can give an indication to the user of the amount of the product remaining as the product is utilized. Also required is a container that can give the user an access to pressed powder and loose powder as per the requirement. Further, it is also desirable that the container is portable and provides a cleaner and user-friendly interface to reveal the products stored therein.
Further, the containers for generating loose powders generally comprise scrapers that convert pressed powder to loose powder for application by the user as per her convenience. These scrapers have scraping surfaces all over their surface to aid in scraping of the product, however, the problem associated is that these scraping surfaces are generally in the form of cut-outs that leave the product open for the dust, moisture & air to contaminate it thereby shortening the life of the product. Moreover, as these scrapers occupy whole area of the pan the user is unable to visually ascertain the freshness of the product within the pan.
A scraper, by virtue of its construction and milling surface design, leaves an uneven & loosened surface after it grates the surface. Such a loosened surface is undesirable as it is visually unpleasant. This uneven and loose surface is more prone to absorption as well loss of moisture (depending on the composition) as compared to a smooth and compact surface, thereby compromising the integrity of the bulk product.
Also, a metallic scraper, which is the material of choice for scrapers, is unable to show color to the buyer which is undesirable in a cosmetics package.
Hence, there is a need for a scraper that helps in insulation of the product from the outer environment. It is also desirable that the scraper be able to both scrape and smoothen, mill and compress the surface alternately. Showing color through such a grater will be an added advantage for the user.